Casey Rhodes
|-|Human= |-|Jungle Fury Red Ranger= |-|Jungle Master Mode= Summary Casey Rhodes is the Jungle Fury Red Ranger. He was a fairly new member to the Pai Zhua Academy and hence known as a cub and possessed the spirit of the tiger. He has the power to stand up for what he believes in and for others. He doesn't like other people to get picked on. When Casey stood up one day for a fellow cub who was being verbally abused by Jarrod, Master Mao (the leader of the Pai Zhua Academy) dismissed Jarrod. Master Mao saw the potential that Casey had in him and chose him instead of Jarrod, to guard Dai Shi's imprisonment box. Power and Stats Tier: High 6-C | 5-B | 5-A Name: Casey Rhodes Origin: Power Rangers Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely in his teens Classification: Human Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sound Manipulation via Tiger Roar, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Energy Manipulation, able to channel tiger animal spirit for energy attacks, spirit projection, or form Zords, Transformation via Solar Morpher, Fusionism (Can fuse his animal spirits with other spirits to form a Megazord) Attack Potency: Large Island level+ (The shockwaves of his nunchuck alone shatter rocks. He should be in the same league as other unmorphed Rangers. Trained Jayden Shiba briefly) | Planet level (Should be at least comparable to the Megaforce Rangers they view any piece of gear used by "Legacy Rangers" to be an upgrade to their own, who could briefly match Vrak, who caused a solar eclipse. Fought Jarrod, who was possessed by Dai Shi. Fought in the Legendary Battle alongside Tommy Oliver, Jason Lee Scott and Conner McKnight and appeared to be equal to them) | Large Planet level (Much stronger than before. Fought and defeated Phantom Beast King Dai Jarrod with Dai Shi's powers, who was capable of easily overpowering the Rangers) Speed: Relativistic, likely higher combat speed and reactions (Should be roughly comparable to other unmorphed Rangers) | Massively FTL with Massively FTL+ combat speed and reactions (Fought in the Legendary Battle and battled enemies who were able to tag Justin and Tommy) | Massively FTL with Massively FTL+ combat speed and reactions (Kept pace with and defeated Jarrod) Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Class 5 | At least Class 5 Striking Strength: Large Island Class+ | Planet Class | Large Planet Class Durability: Large Island level+ | Planet level | Large Planet level ' 'Stamina: High Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: He morphs using the Solar Morpher, which allows him to morph and grants him the knowledge necessary to use it, and in combat uses Tiger Battle Claws, Jungle Chucks, Sharks Sabers and Strike Rider, and commands the Tiger Animal Spirit and Shark Animal Spirit. His Jungle Master Mode grants him increased strength and limited levitation. He commands the Tiger Animal Spirit, Shark Animal Spirit, and Gorilla Animal Spirit. Intelligence: Skilled Combatant; Became a Martial Arts Master at the end of the series and mentored Jake and Emma. Weaknesses: Demorphs after taking a significant amount of damage, occasionally lacks self-confidence. Key: Unmorphed | Jungle Fury Red Ranger | Jungle Master Mode Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Ilulu (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) Ilulu's Profile (High 6-C versions used with speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Power Rangers Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:TV Characters Category:Characters Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Summoners Category:Armored Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Leaders Category:Martial Artists Category:Nunchaku Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Teenagers